The Hunter's Prey
The Hunter's Prey is a fantasy romance book. Background The Hunter's Prey was written throughout 1983 and released in 1985. The author is Ebony Hunter. Plot Alexander is a hunter. He likes to think of himself as a warrior, protecting the people from the vampires in the world. Taking a casual stroll through the town one night, he detects a beastie. Getting into hunting mode, he starts to stalk the prey. When he has finally located it, he lunges himself at it. Now on the ground, the vampire / creature attempts to have a nom at him. Evil laughing at her, he demands she tells him what her name is. Shrugging, she replies that her name is Maeve. Nodding, he asks what she is doing out here. She says that she was just out to have some fun at a club. Alexander smirks and says that he shall have to kill her, to which she replies that he has no reason to, as she was doing no wrong. Now raged, he says that he will find something against her. She simply wishes him good luck, throws him off her, and goes on her way, leaving a raged Alexander behind. The next day, Alexander goes out for a fantastic sandwich at a cafe with his two fellow hunters, Jessica and Calvin. As they stroll out, he tells them about the vampire from the night before and Jessica chuckles happily. Calvin questions why he didn't kill her, and Alexander says that he sadly had no reason to. Jessica smirks and says that he could have killed her even so, and then trots away. The next night, Alexander is out for a nice wee hunt and comes across Maeve again. Seeing him, she gives a quick hello and he questions her on what she is doing. Replying that she is out for a nice wee night out, he asks her if she's here to nom anyone. Maeve evil laughs and walks away. The next day, Alexander ponders on whether Maeve is actually the fair haired stunner she appears or if she is actually rather distorted looking. As he ponders, Jessica appears at his door and lets herself in. About to tell her to shoo, he notices she has cupcakes and happily greets her. Meanwhile, Maeve has a wee visit to a nice vampire meeting. Having a seat next to her best-friend-for-life, Lottie, she asks what she has missed. Lottie smiles and says that she is always late, having a wee chuckle, and then saying that she hasn't really missed anything. Maeve nods in response. After several more meetings with Alexander and Maeve, and Alexander living his life with his love for the homemade cupcakes that Jessica makes. Calvin enters one day and lets Alexander know that he should be careful with Maeve as she is a dangerous one, and Alexander nods. Later that night, Alexander locates Maeve and starts to follow her. He then finds her having a wee nom on a random female while Lottie strolls around on the beach. Gasping to himself, he then realises that he must stop her. Rushing over, he smacks her on the back of the head. Maeve turns angrily and asks what that was for, letting the dead female drop. Seeing this, she smacks him for ruining her meal. Lottie sees this, gasps, and hurries over. Maeve points at the male, and says that he is the cause of this battle. Alexander simply says that he was stopping her from being a beast, and Maeve angrily shouts that she ''is ''a vampire after all. Alexander disagrees that she should try and contain the monster within her. Lottie starts hysterically laughing behind them, but Maeve ignores her and argues that she cannot contain it and she doesn't really want to. Alexander throws his hands in the air, glares at her, and says that she clearly hasn't even tried. Maeve sighs and says that she should just kill him here. Lottie quickly pulls her back, and tells her to "calm it!". Alexander then tells her that he does not know why he thinks of her as a romantic interest, as she clearly is a monster. Maeve smacks him, tells him never to think of her as a RI, and agrees that she is a monster. Alexander sighs and walks away, depressed, while Lottie watches him go sadly. The next day, Alexander shares his previous night with his sister, Ashley, who suggests that he tries harder to get Maeve to fall in love. He shrugs and says that he supposes so. Ashley pats his shoulder, grins wildly, and wishes him luck. She skips out of the house, humming to herself. Once again later that night, he goes out for his hunting ways. Once he has killed off a few, he comes across Maeve who is chatting with Lottie. Deciding what he must do, he goes over to them and asks to have a few personal minutes with Maeve. Lottie smiles and agrees to this, disappearing again. Maeve tells him to hurry up, waving her hand around strangely. Sitting down beside her, he tells her that he believes his feels are not just feels and that the feels have possibly turned to love. Maeve sighs and says to continue. Alexander stands up again, and says for this love, he can't let a monster be free. And with that, he stakes her in the heart. Maeve falls emotionally in slow motion, and Alexander is horrified that he has done such a thing. Watching her die, he feels that he may weep to himself. Suddenly, Lottie appears behind him and is completely utterly frighteningly inraged. As Maeve dies, she snaps. Lunging at Alexander, she takes him down and punches him. About to bite him, she is suddenly lifted off him by...Calvin! Struggling to get free, she sobs uncontrollably and shouts that she will never forgive him for such a sin. Screaming over and over in repeat, "Murderer!", she is taken away by Calvin. Alexander watches in distress, not sure how to react. Jessica appears behind him and puts a hand on his supportively. The book ends with everything back to normal for Alexander.